


Indicativo

by Vengersberg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengersberg/pseuds/Vengersberg
Summary: Pero, sobre todo, siempre le atormentará el olor a carne quemada.





	Indicativo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yato (tw)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yato+%28tw%29).



> Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ojalá.

Cuando el tren parte de Ishval, el que era entonces Comandante Roy Mustang —un título que no durará mucho, lo sabe— tiene la certeza de que sería perseguido; por los ojos de Erbe —rojos, como la sangre que él había derramado, representando la ironía de que Roy jamás había mirado en los de sus víctimas—, los de Hawkeye —los de una asesina, genocida, y por tanto, los de él— y la culpa y la vergüenza que la mirada de ella había expuesto la primera vez que le encontró —ella a él, porque es ella la que siempre le encuentra aún después de tantos años— en ese infierno, puesto que no había otro denominativo posible para ese desierto cuya arena estaba empapada en sangre inocente. Pero, sobre todo, siempre le atormentará el olor a carne quemada.

También está bastante seguro de que ese tren lleva cáscaras vacías de lo que alguna vez fueron hombres y mujeres que querían un futuro brillante para Amestris. Cuando se lo dice a Maes, frente golpeando en impotencia contra el frío cristal del vagón, su amigo le recuerda que no todos son como él. El tono en el que lo dice lleva implícito la existencia de bondad en Roy y el pensamiento hace que quiera tirarse del tren en marcha. No dice nada, pero piensa en la promesa y se ancla a ella de la misma manera en la que Hughes se anclaba a las cartas de Gracia en el frente; la necesidad de sentir que no sólo es capaz de arrebatar, sino también de _dar._

No dice nada tampoco cuando Maes abraza a Gracia y sonríe justo cómo le dijo que haría. Sabe que no es nadie para decidir si otros merecen ser felices después de lo que han hecho — _genocidio_ , susurra alguien en su mente con la voz de ella—, pero sabe que él no lo merece, y sabe que Maes es fuerte. Y con ese pensamiento, no se despide. Le encontrará; Maes es otro de los que siempre lo hace, hasta que un día es Roy el que le encuentra en un charco de sangre en una cabina de teléfono. Primera vez que fantasea con realizar una transmutación humana, y última vez que duda de que su amigo merecía ser feliz.

Cuando llega el momento de cumplir su promesa, el Comandante Roy Mustang es el Coronel Roy Mustang y lleva el epíteto «Héroe de la Guerra de Ishval», la puntualización «de exterminación» entre «Guerra» y «de Ishval» perfectamente omitida, no así el olor a carne quemada y la culpa que le persiguen. Ella no le suplica, no verbalmente, pero su mirada lo dice todo —y desde entonces siempre será así, con miradas—, y él accede, rodillas débiles, manos temblando mientras se enfunda los _malditos_ guantes y sollozos cuando frota el material para crear la chispa que hará que ella sea libre, al fin. Roy no se desmaya ante el olor, pero está cerca, y lo único que evita que eso pase, es que necesita cuidar de las heridas de ella. Encuentra justo añadir esa motivación a la leña que alimenta el fuego de su ascenso y Roy ya no habla de heridas físicas sino de espirituales y no siente la necesidad de dar ya nada porque es un hombre roto, pero anhela una redención que sabe imposible y quiere ser el bálsamo de ella. Así que la última cosa que ese hombre roto llamado Roy Mustang da a alguien, y ese alguien no es cualquiera, es su confianza y espalda, de la misma manera que ella se las encomendó a él.

Están en los túneles y por encima del sonido de los chasquidos del fuego que hay en su mente, Roy oye sus palabras y recuerda su orden. Recuerda lo que es el infierno, y, por encima de todo, recuerda que no debe ir jamás ahí dónde ella no puede seguirle. Chasquea hacia el túnel de su lado y cuando vuelve a mirar a sus ojos, los suyos cargados de nuevo con una culpa que hacía años que no tenían, ve la respuesta que había necesitado ese día cuando bajó del tren de Ishval. Sabe que Riza Hawkeye no es Gracia, que ella también está rota, pero no es hasta entonces cuando entiende que jamás tuvo que fingir nada por ella porque lo entiende y no necesita perdonar nada.

Siguen en los túneles pero Riza está desangrándose sobre un círculo de transmutación humana y es la segunda vez que Roy fantasea con ello en su vida, pero la mirada de ella le encuentra y es clara al respecto.

Por eso cuando está en el hospital, ya no sabe cómo le va a encontrar si no puede ver.

**Author's Note:**

> A Yato por pasarme las OVAs y hacerme caer en este abismo. Sinceramente, no recuerdo quién encontró el cuerpo de Hughes, así que pido perdón por tomarme esa licencia. Also, me di cuenta de que me gusta demasiado hacer estas cosas que... no son precisamente fanfics con plot pero oh well.


End file.
